


Castle Bound

by tenspetal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Brooding, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Flirty Na Jaemin, Fluff and Angst, Heteronormativity, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Huang Ren Jun & Zhong Chen Le Are Siblings, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Modern Royalty, Past Character Death, Prince Huang Ren Jun, Prince Lee Jeno, Prince Mark Lee (NCT), Prince Na Jaemin, Prince Zhong Chen Le, Romance, Slow Burn, overdramatic!renjun, player!jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenspetal/pseuds/tenspetal
Summary: "Today was an escaping day.One of the days where he pretended that he wasn’t born into outdated duties and sequestered in the mountains.The castle on the mountains. Where the two princes and their mother lived. A thing of fairytales and dreams for everyone but the people inside of it."Renjun, as the crowned prince, knew his whole life that most things would be dictated for him, and that he would be confined to his home unable to explore the world. So, he spent his days attempting to escape into his art, into his garden, but he could only pretend for so long.When the time came for him to pick a bride, he should have been prepared, but a certain prince by the name of Na Jaemin had every intention of turning his plans on their head. And maybe even showing him a bit of his world along the way.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 31
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Welcome to my Renmin modern day Prince AU, Castle Bound! I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to leave me comments on what you think of it.  
> (●´ω｀●)

“No.”

A door slammed, sharp noise echoing off of the flawlessly shining tile that stretched beneath Renjun’s feet. Every furious step he took away from that room was punctuated with the resounding sound of his far too expensive shoes.

It was always too horribly quiet inside. But, of course, outside wasn’t much better.

One could only listen to so many birds chirp incessantly and so many brooks babble.

He passed by the pillars, accented with golden flowers, wrapping their way across the tall ceilings prepared to live their fake lives always here. Complacent inside these walls.

Renjun was not.

Tapestries flew by him, their worn tassels fluttering in the soft wind he created with his body as he strutted forward. His arms were folded behind his back, hands clasped and posture straight, just the way he was taught.

A cluster of maids holding large rolls of cloth skittered by him, mumbling low greetings of _your highness_ as they bowed. He uttered his own greeting, inclining his head politely while keeping his back straight.

Just the way he was taught.

Thoughts whirled around his mind like a tasmanian devil wreaking havoc in the one place where he never had trouble dealing with silence.

It was always loud in his mind.

As he glanced behind, Renjun saw that the coast was clear and took off down a sharp turn of the corridor that tapered off into a lesser known part of the castle. Moving as lightly as he could on his feet, and slipping behind the columns on the far side of the wall.

There were old rooms here, closed off ever since there was no longer a need for as many bedrooms as there once had been before. Which must have been almost three hundred years ago. Now it was just his family and the staff they employed residing in this beautiful prison.

Knowing he was alone, Renjun slowed as he strolled down the shadowed hallway. Stained windows let in colored light that only served to illuminate the dust floating in the air.

A soft creaking noise echoed about as Renjun wedged his way through the small opening in the door farther down the hall that was meant to be sealed shut. The air smelled of grime and had a stale taste to it, but that only served to signal that he was close. Chiming against the stained glass windows, rain began to find its way to the castle.

_Perfect._

Smirking, Renjun began to walk slower once again, making his way to one of the large, soiled, and verging on rotting drapes slung on the far side of the abandoned room. Pulling it back he revealed a small stone door, cracked with age, which he quickly pushed open and closed neatly behind himself.

Slicked limestone stairs that had been neglected stretched their way ahead of him, spiraling to where he was most familiar, even more so than his room.

Here, the sound of the rain was much louder, and he could taste the dew that had been collected against the walls this morning in the air. He took his time, following the set of winding stairs, before he finally made it to the top of the small turret that rested snugly on the back side of the castle.

A breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding in finally escaped from his mouth. Shoulders losing their tension, he couldn’t help but to smile. 

He always smiled when he came _here_.

‘Here’ was a small nook lost to the world inside of a particular tower, much too high for anyone to dare travel to look. But, Renjun had always scoped through the smallest nooks and crannies as a child. He had only been nine when he discovered this place, and besides himself, only his late father knew of its existence.

Notebooks and charcoals were settled in the same spot he had always left them, resting in the corner on top of a small stool next to the bench that sat in front of the lone window. A large hole nestled in the top left corner of the tower let in the soft fall of the rain while Renjun navigated his way over to relax on the bench, dusting off the fallen leaves before he sat. 

The terribly tiny space was lined with thick deep grey bricks weathered by the years and the precipitation that constantly made its way inside due to the breakage of the ceiling. Small gatherings of moss and thin vines had made this place their abode, taking over and dominating the original infrastructure. Renjun was glad they were kind enough to let him share their small home.

Breathing deeply, he let the sounds, smells, and feelings of his surroundings wash over him, settling his spirit. He could practically hear his father’s deep whispers and see his pointing finger extended against the fogged and stained single windowpane, begging him to look at the adventures that lurked just outside. Telling him that this was to be the place they would always come back to, to reconvene and dwell on the inspiring things they had found within the world.

Today was not an inspired day.

He had not rushed here because he had been struck over the head with creativity and ideas for his many notebooks.

No.

Today was an escaping day.

One of the days where he pretended that he wasn’t born into outdated duties and sequestered in the mountains.

The castle on the mountains. Where the two princes and their mother lived. A thing of fairytales and dreams for everyone but the people inside of it.

Large cities sprawled beneath them at the bottom of the forest coated mountains, only furthering to stamp their status above everyone else’s.

What did they do that allowed them to be above anyone else? Nothing more than being born into a certain family.

Renjun had not worked his way here; it was handed to him. But, naturally, he was unable to deny the hand that had reached out with luxuries in its palm, forced to grasp onto his title of Prince of Ancephia.

A forgotten land nestled in the middle of nowhere still stuck in their delusions of grandeur.

He was thankful, at least, that he needn’t worry about taking over his father’s spot as king the second he had passed. Queens were viewed just as highly and just as powerful as their male counterparts. And his mother was everything and more that one could look for in a ruler.

Firm beliefs. No nonsense. A kind heart. And a keen eye.

She was his hero.

And also his worst enemy.

Okay, maybe that was a bit overdramatic, but Renjun’s life had been built on china plates, neverending balls, and equestrian lessons. If the activity could be found in a cliché fantasy book, then he had more than likely partaken in it.

But, now, he was stuck.

He had been for a while.

Stuck knowing that one of these days he would have to take over their small country. That even if ruling wasn’t something truly difficult or intricate, it was still the signature on the death certificate of his freedom.

Once again, he may have a flare for the dramatics.

The ivy was always flushed a bright, healthy green, and it snaked its way through the cracks in the stone and the window. It truly was beautiful, almost haunting, even.

Although this may be his own personal penitentiary, Renjun knew how breathtaking it was. The art and history that lived between these walls was immense, and it took little more than a glance to realize as much.

He wished he could see the gardens from here; his second favorite place on the grounds. But, alas, things couldn’t be too perfect for him. Having his own personal hideaway and the beautiful view of the flowers he and his father cultivated together?

Nonsense.

Why would the world allow such a thing?

Renjun sighed out, letting his back slump forwards in one of the rare moments that he was able to. Back curved and chin propped up on his hand, he began to feel bad about the way he had shut the door in his mother’s face.

He knew this day would come. In fact, it might actually be interesting for once around the castle; the sharp silence that followed him everywhere might finally be interrupted by laughter and conversation.

Although, along with it, it would bring a bride.

Renjun was to be wed.

He was approaching his mid twenties; it was only natural.

To be expected.

This was the age his mother and father had wed, as well. And it would be the age that Chenle, his younger brother, also took a bride.

Renjun felt bad about the idea of having to bring someone else into this ‘humble abode’. This fortress was full of nothing but vacant rooms and resounding silence. It would be akin to a death sentence for most, and Renjun could hardly understand why anyone would willingly choose to live in such a state.

People waiting on you hand and foot? Lavish surroundings and a cushy lifestyle?

He was fortunate, and for that he was grateful. It had been his personal mission to set up and fund several charities over the years. He was known now as the ‘charitable prince’. The tales that preceded him told of a generous and kindhearted man.

The only negative tidbit about him they public would say is that his stature did not reflect the ‘height’ of his charms.

Which he resented.

He had been taller than every woman he had met thus far, so how he got named as the short prince was nothing short of a sick joke. The title had actually been spread by none other than his own brother, who, due to his non-‘crown prince’-status, was allowed out into the villages much more often than himself.

Exhaling exasperatedly, Renjun reached beneath his bench and grabbed the lone candle and matches he stored there. Lighting the wick, he placed the light in the corner of the windowsill that wasn’t damp, and pulled free the thin book he had tucked into his cummerbund, struggling to shift the red sash across his shoulder out of the way. 

Focusing on the words in front of him, Renjun let his mind drift to a different place, a different world.

One where he would never be.

“You’re such a drama queen.”

“Shut up.”

“You knew that this was coming. Why did you have to go and be an ass to mom?” Renjun sighed, shoving his brother’s shoulder. Looking affronted, Chenle paused his game and gasped playfully.

“You dare touch the Prince? The Prince of Ancephia?”

“Not the crown prince, so you don’t matter.”

“Oh so _now_ you want to be the crown prince. Okay, got it,” Chenle snorted, adjusting his headset and turning back to the TV where he unpaused the game and began to shoot at random NPCs.

Renjun frowned, not understanding the hype. He had tried Chenle’s games before, all kinds of them, but they all garnered the same response from him. A waste of time.

And no, it had nothing to do with the fact that he always lost.

Leaning back onto his hands, he looked over at his little brother’s side profile. His mouth slightly ajar and eyes focused as his thumbs flitted over buttons.

“Chenle?” His brother huffed out a groan in response. “What if I don’t find a single person I like?” Doing a double take, Chenle paused his game once more and pried the headset off of him.

“I’ve thought about it before, too. But, I really think you will.” His brother's smile was soft and encouraging, but doubt still reigned supreme in Renjun’s mind.

“I know that there are many families and courts coming to stay with us, heaven knows we’ve got the room, but,” Renjun stalled, chewing on the skin of his bottom lip.

“But what?” Chenle prompted, a deep sigh escaping the other in response.

“But, I’ve never even had a crush on someone before. How am I to know what I like? What I’m looking for?” Rolling his eyes, his brother sent him a pointed look.

“What about Donghyuck?” Renjun couldn’t help the sputtered laugh that ripped from him, spittle flying its way onto his brother’s face consequently. “What th- Renjun! Gross!”

“Hyuck? My best friend, Hyuck? I had a crush on him when I first met him,” Renjun leaned forward, his voice dropped to accentuate his point. “I was fourteen, Lele. That is nothing compared to marriage.”

“So then you’re telling me you _didn’t_ kiss him in Madame Deline’s broom closet?”

Grabbing the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a small beaded pillow, he launched the object at Chenle’s head earning a high pitched cackle in response.

“I’ve never hated anyone more than you.”

Renjun found his mother later in order to take a knee to apologize. He had snapped unfairly, and she quickly raised him up and hugged him close, whispering that it was okay. 

It was okay to be scared, to be worried about the outcome.

Swallowing down the stinging feeling behind his eyes, he nodded and gave a small bow to his mother once more before he left to prepare for dinner. It would be one of their last dinners as a family come next week, and he had every intention to savor it while it lasted.

The journey back to his room was fairly long, seeing as though they were in different wings from one another. She resided in the Southern Wing while he and his brother lived in the Eastern Wing. At least the castle was large enough that when the guests were dispersed, he wouldn’t have to worry much about running into anyone outside of pre-scheduled events.

Like the dances. And the outings. And the stupid part where he had to ride around the front of the grounds on his horse with the other princes, dukes, and noblemen while the women had tea inside the parlor.

Truly, everything was so old fashioned.

Don’t get him wrong, Renjun loved his horse; she had been in his life for ten years now. Her name was Eponine, and yes, he had gotten the name from Les Miserablé.

He had seen the show with his father and mother when he was eleven and spent the entire ride home bawling into his mother’s handkerchief about how Eponine had deserved better and that Marius was completely unworthy of her affections and sacrifice.

Young Renjun had vowed in that moment that he would never fall into unrequited love.

And he had kept that promise, seeing as he had never fallen in love at all.

“Junnie!” A sharp whisper pulled his focus from the floor as he turned to spot his best friend, Donghyuck, overdramatically sneaking his way down the hallway like some kind of mischievous cartoon character.

“Hyuck, what the hell are you doing?”

“Shhhhhhhhh! You’ll ruin it!” He glared, shaking his head to get the fairly long dirty blonde curls from his eyes. Renjun had always loved Donghyuck’s hair, since compared to his own dull brown, it shone brightly.

But, that was just Donghyuck. He always shone brightly; people who met him compared his likeness to the sun. A ball of fire that lit up everything around him.

It was fitting to say the least.

“Ruin what?”

“I was helping my mom out with setting the guest rooms, getting them prepared and everything? And the ladies were gossiping about which families and which noblewomen and princesses would be vying for your hand.” His friend’s fingers balled into fists as he bounced in place, his excitement palpable.

“Any promising names?” Renjun asked, voice tight trying to suppress a groan.

“Honestly?” Donghyuck started, looping his arm through Renjun’s and pulling him down the hallway to his room. “There were a lot more names than I had anticipated. The ladies were saying that there’s going to be _at least_ four royal families coming, but the numbers are in the duchesses’ daughters. That’s where the bulk of the contenders for your heart will be from.”

Nudging Renjun playfully, wiggling his eyebrows, Renjun sighed. He sure had been doing a lot of sighing lately; the amount of carbon dioxide emitted from him was probably adding to the hole in the ozone layer.

“Who are the big names that are coming?”

“Uh, the Lee’s, who are close with the Na’s, who are also coming. The Deeprock’s from that weird place in England. The Park’s who have relocated to Switzerland, if I’m remembering correctly. And the Angellet’s: the French noble guy who came over for Christmas, like, six years ago.”

Renjun nodded, vaguely recalling some tall man with dark hair and a strikingly impressive mustache. He was a friend of his father’s, if he was remembering correctly.

“Most of the big families only have sons though, which is a bummer.” Snorting, he turned to face his friend, arching an eyebrow.

“Why is that a bummer?”

“Because, it’s less likely that you’ll marry a princess and all that jazz,” Donghyuck waved his hands around, exasperated, while Renjun opened the thick wooden doors to the living space of his quarters.

“Is that the reason, or are you just worried you’re going to fall in love with them and since they are a prince they won’t be able to be with you?” He teased, pointedly, earning a fake shocked expression from the other.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he huffed, putting on an affronted front.

“Taeil from the Moon family? The highest ranking nobleman in their guild who you fell in love with the first time you saw him, and then spent three weeks crying after he left because you never had the chance to kiss him?”

Donghyuck glared at Renjun, lifting his middle finger, before marching off to the right of the open space, past the balcony, and through the door that led to his bedroom.

“You’re an ass.”

“You know I’m right.”

A huff reverberated through the space, as Renjun leaned his hip against his doorframe smirking. Donghyuck had thrown himself onto the large poster bed, crumpling the deep red satin sheets underneath him.

“Is one kiss too much to ask for? He was so handsome,” he sighed dreamily, turning on his side to stare at the prince.

“What will _you_ do if you fall for a prince? Or even a man at that?” Renjun dismissed the thought immediately, waving his hand as if Donghyuck was a pesky fly that he wanted to leave him be.

“That’s not even a thought I’ll entertain. It’s impossible. I’m not really searching for love anyways, am I, Hyuck?” With his hands behind his back, Renjun walked to the edge of his bed and sat down, back ramrod straight.

“But you never know-”

“Donghyuck. This is not a place for you to speak on. You are free to marry, you have no idea what it’s like-”

“Then tell me what it’s like, Renjun,” Donghyuck’s eyes softened while Renjun’s jaw muscles clenched in agitation. 

“You know I detest speaking about this fated dull life I’ve been imprisoned to.” Scoffing, Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I know I know,” his voice dripped with a fake saccharine tone. “But, if you were to just step out of your own self inflicted misery for once-”

“No buts!” Renjun snapped, his authoritative voice slipping out.

Quickly turning around, he shot sorry eyes at his friend who was splayed on his back, eyes locked onto the ceiling unmoving.

“Hyuck I’m-”

“It’s fine. I know you’re stressed.” His voice came out flat.

“That doesn’t mean it was okay for me to snap like that, I’m sorry.”

Donghyuck puffed his cheeks out, exhaling slowly through the small space between his lips before popping his mouth back open.

“Whatever. Do you need help picking out your greeting outfit for when everyone arrives? You need to look sexy, but not too sexy. And cute, but also dashing, and maybe wear some insoles, too, so that you don’t look so short.”

  
  


The week passed and with it came the next. As time does.

Clouds blossomed with varying shades of greys as they ballooned out to darken the skies, and Renjun took it as a premonition. A strong one at that.

And anyone who pointed out that ‘overcast and rainy weather was his favorite, so shouldn’t this be a good sign?’ could go to hell.

Especially Chenle, who barked laughter whenever he saw what Renjun was wearing as he stepped through the foyer. Shattered light danced across his skin due to the fragmented diamonds hanging from the giant chandelier. It illuminated his outfit in the otherwise dim entrance way.

Immediately looking down to his attire, Renjun was unsure what was so funny about it.

He wore a tight fitting black suit jacket, ordained with golden threads branching out from his torso in an array of swirling designs. A matching black silken shirt was underneath it, coupled with black pants.

An all black outfit was always classic and flattering. Plus, the accents of gold woven throughout gave off the ‘royal’ vibe and happened to match perfectly with the thin aurum crown he adorned on the top of his head. The crown truly was not more than a circlet, inlaid with small amethyst crystals to match his birthstone.

“What?” Renjun asked sharply, already on edge from the impending events that today would bring.

“You just actually look like an adult for once! It’s so shocking, I quite literally could not contain my laughter,” Chenle retorted, a look across his face that boasted of just how smug he felt, proud of his insult.

“Boys.”

Turning in tandem, they saw their mother beginning her descent on the master staircase that claimed a bulk of the main entryway. Although it was quite a bit farther back than where the boys were positioned, the slick silence of the open castle allowed even the smallest chime of a voice to be carried wistfully to all who wanted to hear and even those who did not.

“Please, not today. You may mentally wrestle one another once the festivities have ended.”

“Yes, mother.” “Sorry, mom.”

Renjun and Chenle replied simultaneously, the younger sounded like a wounded puppy while the older had a lilt of ‘I told you so’ in his speech.

The handful of staff that had been flitting about the atrium began to gather closer, lining up and ready to welcome their esteemed guests. When the Queen finally found herself on the bottom step, Renjun had already made his way to her in time to grasp her hand and lead her.

“What a gentleman,” she mused playfully under her breath. Their eyes caught one another, his mother sending him a wink that he facetiously rolled his eyes at. Dainty giggles escaped her that were punctuated with Renjun’s own deeper and harsher chuckles. 

Having finished escorting her to the grand doors, Renjun let go of her hand, angling his head downwards, Chenle and everyone else present following suit. A soft hand rested on Renjun’s cheek as he looked up into his mother’s eyes.

“You’ll do great.”

Renjun nodded, determination flowing through his system like adrenaline.

They stood in descending order, the Queen, then he (the crown prince), and then Chenle (the second in line for the crown). It also happened to be by ascending height, which his brother mercilessly reminded him of under his breath.

The castle’s doors were to open at nine am sharp, and as the grand clock that hung from the back wall ticked closer, Renjun could feel the perspiration collect on his palms. Hurriedly wiping the sweat on his pants, his back righted into the appropriate position that was befit royalty as he felt the eyes of others on him.

And he had adjusted himself just in time as it would seem because it was then that the clock pealed loudly signifying the top of the hour.

Two of his mother’s squires bracketed the doors, one arm behind either of their backs as they opened the floodgates.

He was thankful for the sunless sky; this way, he was able to take in the scene before him not having to pause a moment for his eyes to adjust. Cars lined their way around the circular driveway that bordered a gushing fountain, its statue of the first king standing tall in the center.

Renjun knew that more guests than just the potential suitresses and honored company staying with them were joining the welcoming day. It was, after all, the start of their crown prince’s story of love.

Or at least that’s what the whispers that danced from mouth to mouth around the castle had to say.

Several bodies began to climb the imperial staircase that led to their home; some coming from the left while the majority seemed to favor the right.

Looking across his shoulder, Renjun spotted his brother rearranging his own crown that had begun to slip off of his head, his hair becoming tussled in the process. The topaz gems glinted in the muted light that came in from the doors as Renjun swiftly righted Chenle’s own circlet and smoothed the back of his light brown hair into place.

An array of faces began their trek through the doors, coats and baggage being claimed one by one; the staff whisking the luggage to rooms and the coats to closets. All the while the visitors marched forward to greet the Queen.

A large guard stood behind his mother, a watchful eye on every person who came close to her. He had his own guard as well, along with his brother. While the steady stream of guests continued to pour in, Renjun could feel the continued prick of eyes upon him growing tenfold, and he knew that it would be a feeling that stayed with him for the next few weeks throughout this expedition.

Names and faces flew by, soft hands, harsh hands, sweaty, clammy, and cold hands, you name it and Renjun had encountered it. He felt like a Dr. Seuss rhyme when he thought it out, stifling a small giggle.

Keeping his posture and manners in check, Renjun couldn’t help the tiniest of smiles that hooked its way onto his lips, pulling the corner of his mouth up. In response, a grin teased itself on his face as he shook the next man’s hands.

Looking up, his gaze locked onto deep mahogany eyes that radiated much more than their color might have suggested. Hair a midnight black, quaffed delicately and to perfection, with a radiant smile that must have been inscribed into his DNA.

“Hello. Na Jaemin,” the man spoke, voice a bit lower than he had initially anticipated.

Renjun extended his hand, meeting the other’s to shake it in return as the newcomer, Jaemin, dipped his head low in a bow.

And then he moved on, and so did Renjun’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos make my day! ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> »»——✧༺♡༻∞♛∞༺♡༻✧——««

Everyone gathered in the largest banquet hall in the North Wing of the castle, still remaining on the first floor. The guests that weren’t to spend their time here were not allowed past the first wing or the ground floor; there were many artifacts and pieces of art that were too highly treasured to risk it.

And, Renjun was absolutely fine with this since, consequently, he would be able to slink away if the atmosphere became too overwhelming at any point.

The hall was lined with large granite pillars, and a plethora of rounded dark wooden tables lined the sides and clustered near the opening of the room. At the far back of the space sat a raised, lengthy table, its legs thick and curling their way up onto the sides as if they were the roots of a tree digging its way into the surface.

This was where the royals gathered, where they would be waited upon and served first.

Renjun’s mother sat dead center, her view surveying the hall teeming with life. He perched on the edge of his seat to her right, with Chenle to her left. From there on out, the rest of the monarch families were placed according to status.

King Angellet, or Sir Angellet as he continuously told everyone to refer to him as instead of his title, was sat next to Renjun, his daughter placed conveniently in front of him. Every time he would try to look forward he clashed sight lines with her.

She introduced herself as Sabine once the Queen had addressed their company, giving her signature heartwarming welcome that their people had come to know and love.

“The castle is lovely,” Sabine’s lilting voice drifted over the shuffling of servants’ feet as they weaved their way in and out, serving water and wine to the royal table.

“Ah, yes. It is. There’s much of it that you haven’t seen yet though. Perhaps holding your opinion until then might give us a different answer,” Renjun responded, as he brought the silver encrusted wine glass to his lips.

“Hm. I suppose that means you’ll have to show me around the rest of the grounds?” She quirked an eyebrow, following suit and sipping from her own glass. Renjun could tell that his mother was listening raptly, even though she was currently engaging in conversation with someone on her opposite side.

He did not want to escort this lady around their property. It was far too large and it would take several days, but that was what he was intended to do, was it not? Entertain these ladies?

Suppressing a deep sigh, Renjun forced a tight lipped smile onto his face.

“Yes, I suppose so.” He could have sworn he heard his brother’s signature snort from around his mother’s side, but choosing to be the bigger man, he ignored it before getting ensnared in King Angellet’s conversation instead.

Appetizers were served not long after, and the noises of clinking silverware joined the cacophony of polite voices. Renjun’s attention was being torn apart by people rivaling him for his time. Perhaps just a few minutes of conversation could convince the prince to choose their daughter or their niece instead of someone else’s.

It only became worse when the main course of lunch was served, as now it signaled the time that guests were allowed to approach their table and greet the Queen.

Every available woman that approached stopped to greet the crown prince as well and tried to make a small impression in order to be memorable. Whether it was a lighthearted joke, or an invitation to see more of the castle with him leading, and it all blurred together.

At what must have been the twenty-something-th request to be ushered through the palace with Renjun on their arm, a snicker somewhere on the other side of his mother sounded out.

When the last lady had left in a curtsy, Renjun tried to subtly crane his head to look and see who it had been. His money was on his brother, but when he disguised his peeking with a casual stretch of his back, he found two pairs of eyes darting away from him, mirth across both of their faces.

Furrowing his brow, Renjun wasn’t sure he recognized either of them. They must have been around his age, so he began to wrack his brain for the information Donghyuck had told him when it came to the royal parties that were to attend.

The Lee’s, which he knew had two sons, perhaps that was them? He was sure both Deeprock and Na had at least one son, though he was not sure of their ages.

Keeping their faces in mind, he resigned to ask his mother later.

Lunch went on in this fashion, and Renjun could feel the tension seep from his shoulders as dessert was served, which indicated that no one was allowed to visit the high table any longer. He tucked into the small fruit tart he had chosen, content to have to deal with only one woman for now. King Angellet’s daughter’s anecdotes were not that bad anyways; even if only momentarily, a laugh still found its way from his mouth a couple of times.

Wrapping up lunch, his mother stood once more to address their guests, a gentle smile in place.

“Thank you so much to everyone who has decided to join us on this momentous occasion. My son, Prince Renjun,” he stood as his mother gestured towards him, “is enthralled to be able to meet so many who will call him their King one day. And even more so, the one who will call him their husband.”

A soft smattering of sighs rang out through the hall, causing a sharp pink blush to rise to Renjun’s cheeks, igniting his ears with heat. Sure, he didn’t think he was the ugliest person ever, but having a hoard of single women fawn over you as some ideal prince charming was a bit embarrassing.

“Our staff will escort those who have come from the city back out, and if you are staying with us longer this evening, a lady in waiting should be coming to you shortly to show you your quarters.”

When she finished speaking, his mother took the hand of her guard to steer her way out of the banquet room and head off to her rooms to begin preparations for the small soiree that would take place in the evening. They would mingle with the high-ranking visitors to welcome them, as was custom when you invited other royalty to your own land.

“Oh, Renjun, darling?” His mother called softly, turning her way back to him as he listened with rapt attention. “You’re aware of the royal quarters, correct? Please escort the other princes to where they will be staying. It is far too inappropriate to have young women lead them alone,” she nodded and resumed her leave.

A deep breath reverberated through his chest as he tried to wrangle all of his thoughts in. How old fashioned it was, how demeaning it was to both the women and the princes, and also his social clock had already timed out. If he didn’t get isolated alone time before tonight, he was sure he would become quite horrible to be around.

Buttoning his suit jacket, Renjun straightened his back and clasped his hands behind himself assuredly, assuming his natural stance reserved for anyone besides his brother, Donghyuck, and his own self.

“Excuse me, hello,” Renjun called out to the far side of the table where there were a few young men settled all looking slightly confused. “I can show you all to your quarters, if you’ll follow me.”

“Oh wow, the crown prince himself? I feel honored,” one of the boys spoke, grinning widely. Even though his voice had sounded genuine, there was a glint in his eye that made him think he was being teased.

“Jaemin, be kind. Hello, I’m Jeno from the Lee family, second in line. This is Jaemin from the Na family, also second in line.” The boy next to him extended a hand, his dark bangs shifting into his face for a moment before he flicked them away. Renjun took his hand and shifted his eyes back to the one called Jaemin.

These two, Jeno and Jaemin, had been the ones he caught snickering and shooting their gazes away trying to not be caught.

“I’m sorry I was unable to remember all of your names. I met an exorbitant amount of people this morning. I apologize,” Renjun inclined his head in a shallow bow.

“Oh! Don’t worry, it’s completely fine,” another boy stood, looking a bit older than the rest with a pleasant smile on his face. “I’m Mark, Jeno’s older brother and a crown prince as well.” Renjun smiled lightly at this, knowing that he at least had someone who could understand his situation.

“Uh, I’m Jisung. Park family.” The last, who was also easily the tallest, stood on the opposite side of the table and spoke up, bowing deeply to Renjun and whipping his head up so fast he knocked it against the chair next to him.

“Are you okay?” Renjun rushed out, his eyes large. A pink-cheeked Jisung looked back to him while the others looked on endearingly.

“Yes.” His voice was small.

“Jisungie, don’t be so flustered, it’s fine!” The one called Jaemin cooed out, making his way around to the other side of the table in order to inspect the place on his head where he had thumped it.

“Hi hi, I’m Chenle!” His brother half screamed from behind Renjun, causing him to jump slightly out of his skin. “What is everyone doing?”

“I’m escorting them to their quarters,” Renjun murmured, trying to maintain his composure and not snap at his sibling.

“Oh, great! We’ll all be in the Eastern Wing then!” Whipping his head to the side, he squinted at his brother.

“I thought all guests would be residing in the Northern Wing?”

“Good thing I didn’t let you take them to the wrong place then. Anyways, let’s go!”

Chenle cheered, slightly above what would be considered an appropriate noise level with their present company. His brother marched straight forward, following the path that their mother had taken earlier, leading the way. Garnering the attention of Jaemin and Jisung, he could hear Chenle ranting on about his video games and asking the two if they played.

“So, you’ll be getting married soon, right?” Mark asked, sidling up to him as they began their trek through the castle.

“Yes. That’s what this whole thing is for. Naturally, we would have had a gathering of the nobles soon anyway, seeing as it’s been close to twenty years since the last one.” Mark hummed at that, nodding his head as his eyes raked in their surroundings.

“That’s true.”

When their conversation went idle, the sharp pitch of Chenle’s laughter accompanied by the other boy’s voices resounded through the hallway. Something the Jaemin boy had said sparked a loud wave of debate, which began to give Renjun a headache.

It seems as if he had gotten used to the silence of the castle. He might leave these next few weeks actually craving it.

“So, why are we staying in the Eastern Wing?” Jeno questioned, inching his way towards Renjun who spared him a short glance.

“That, I am not so sure of. I had been told that all guests would be occupying the North Wing.”

“It’s probably because mother thinks you need friends,” Chenle teased, throwing the insult over his shoulder as he was knee deep in a conversation with Jisung.

Renjun’s cheeks smarted a soft pink once more. It had been years since he had hung out with someone around his age that wasn’t his brother nor Donghyuck, and with the way things were going, he could see why.

He had to maintain his prestige; he was uncomfortable becoming as loose as Chenle had around them after such a short amount of time. After all, Renjun was the crown prince, not the one second in line. There were no jokes to be had in this situation, unfortunately.

But, he still couldn’t resist the urge to snap back at his brother.

“What I really need is a brother who isn’t a tiresome mess.”

His statement elicited a soft chuckle from a couple of the boys, which caused Renjun’s lips to quirk upwards in a smirk of satisfaction. Why his brother was trying so hard to impress the others he wasn’t sure. And, his cutting jokes wouldn’t take long to grow old, and he really didn’t want to have to worry about that on top of everything else.

Chenle was lost for a comeback, so instead he gripped the crook of Jisung’s arm and led him to the left of the corridor they had reached.

“I’ll be showing Jisung to his quarters and then we’re going to be in mine gaming, everyone else is invited too. Except Renjun,” he pouted immaturely, which only caused the older to arch an eyebrow, his expression unimpressed.

“Well, I suppose that means everyone else can follow me,” Renjun sighed, picking up his pace in order to lead the group. “If you ever find yourself lost, any of the staff should be able to help you navigate back to where you need to be. I’ll show you where my quarters are in case there is no one else to be found.”

“So, may we only visit you if we are lost?” Jaemin sped up his pace to match that of Renjun’s, his large smile striking him momentarily stunned. After staring for slightly longer than what was probably appropriate, he cleared his throat.

“Prince Jaemin, I’m rather busy these next few weeks. If you wish to make a friend here, I suggest my brother, not I.”

“Hm, what if I don’t want to make a friend though, Prince Renjun?” Jaemin grinned, far too happy with himself, walking now in front of Renjun facing him and moving backwards down the hallway.

“Then why would you bother to spend time with me?” Jeno chortled lightly at Renjun’s response, the sound masking the ever present click of their shoes against the tile.

“Am I not allowed to find the crown prince of Ancephia interesting?”

Renjun was noticing the mischievous way Jaemin spoke with his words. Like earlier, when he had said it would be an honor to be escorted by Renjun. His tone had been even, but just the smallest thing was off, sounding almost teasing.

“Jaemin, leave him be. This festival is for Prince Renjun to find a bride; he’s not another conquest who you can try and seduce.”

Sputtering, Renjun’s steps halted at Jeno’s blunt comment.

_Seduce?_

“Ah, come now Jeno. You’re no fun. If I remember correctly, you quite enjoyed my little chase a few years back when we first met,” he punctuated his sentence with a wink over Renjun’s shoulder that he turned his head to follow. Jeno seemed to be in a similar state of flustered as he was, while Mark looked dubiously between the two.

“Jaemin… have you-you slept with my-- …little brother?” Mark coughed out, his expression looking as if Jaemin’s answer was so important it alone could change the tide of world hunger.

“Please, Mark,” Jaemin’s brow furrowed as if he was genuinely offended by the assumption, which caused Mark’s concern to clear slightly. But then, Jaemin paused before a smirk stretched across his lips, “Of course I have!”

“Okay. Can we please- I’m just. Wow, this is quite the adventure isn’t it? Anyways, yes your friend is right. I am here to find a bride, and I also am not one to be seduced. So please, if you could avert your attention onto someone other than me. I actually have a lovely friend who I’m sure would relish in your ‘seduction’,” Renjun rambled, begging the heat across his neck that he knew had to be splotching red to quell down.

“Hm, well I have always been one for a challenge. Alright, Prince Renjun. I’ll leave you be for now,” Jaemin turned back around to walk straight forward now, no longer facing the group.

“Did you not hear me at all?” Renjun spoke loudly, but he still elicited no response from the other. “Was he listening at all?” He turned his head to shoot a look to a still flustered Jeno and astonished Mark.

“Probably not. I apologize for his brazen attitude,” Jeno bowed which Renjun simply waved a hand at.

“No need to bow, truly. It’s fine. I’m used to speaking to strange people.” It was a lie, but Renjun craved to feel in control of the situation. If he let his thoughts drift, he was worried where they might end up taking root at.

“To the right are my quarters. Behind the door is my living space. If you are in need of assistance and I do not answer your initial knock, feel free to enter and knock on my bedroom door as well, which is in the left corner.”

Mark nodded a thankful expression in place, while Jeno also acknowledged that he understood. Renjun refused to turn his head so that he could catch a glimpse of Jaemin’s reaction as he knew that more likely than not, it wouldn’t result in anything other than flushed cheeks and embarrassment.

“Now, let me take you to the guest rooms of this wing.”

The spare rooms were always vacant, so seeing personnel tending to the area was mildly jarring. He left the three to their own devices, splitting the rooms among themselves as he slipped away back to his bedroom.

Renjun backed into his quarters, eyes on the hallway, nervous that Jaemin might pop up and ask to be escorted somewhere, so he did not see his friend and was startled out of his wits when Donghyuck jeered loudly.

“Injunnie, how was it? Were you actually taller than your suitresses?”

“Holy shit! Hyuck, what the hell?” He lamented, glaring daggers at his snickering friend who sat perched on the crimson chaise near the fireplace.

“Sorry. Jumpy much?” Running his hands through his styled hair, mussing it up in the process, Renjun padded over to Donghyuck and plopped down next to him.

“I was focused on not being followed, so excuse me.”

“Followed by whom?”

“One of the princes who arrived today. Prince Jaemin, have you heard of him? He’s from the Na family, I believe.”

“Oh! Yes I’ve heard of him. His brother is getting crowned king soon!” Renjun hummed noncommittally, turning to his room to fetch his clothes for the evening.

“Well, he is quite the flirt. I’ve put in a good word for you, so hopefully he will move his advances onto someone who isn’t currently searching for their future wife,” he scoffed, lips pursing together before he reached his closet and threw the doors open.

“Move his advances? Injun, did a prince _hit on you?_ ” An overdramatized, scandalized gasp parted Donghyuck’s lips as he trailed behind the other.

“Apparently, it is his pastime when he meets new princes, maybe noblemen as well I’m not sure, to seduce them. Prince Jeno, who seems to be his close friend, was originally one of Prince Jaemin’s conquests,” Renjun, sorted through his suits, gathering the blush two-piece suit that Donghyuck had previously approved of.

“Wow. I must meet him.”

“Accompany me tonight and I’ll introduce you.” Throwing himself onto Renjun’s bed, as he always did, his friend stared at the ceiling running his fingers through his unkempt hair.

“You know I can’t.” Renjun turned sharply, annoyance on his face.

“Why not? You know if you stand beside me, no one will say anything.”

“I’ll stick out like a sore thumb. The son of a seamstress? They’ll be able to point me out from a mile away.” Hanging his suit up on the swinging door of his closest, Renjun joined him on his bed.

“If they are pointing at you from a mile away, it will be due to the way you radiate sunshine, Hyuck. You’re everyone’s favorite in this place. Who cares if you didn’t go to years of eloquence classes; Chenle did and look how he turned out!”

Both of the boys paused for a moment, Renjun’s words hanging in the air. A chime of laughter rang out first from Donghyuck shortly followed by the other as they laughed at his little brother’s expense.

“You should have seen him, Hyuck. He was an absolute menace. I truly think he was trying to impress the other princes that I was escorting.”

“Makes sense. He’s young and wants to make friends, unlike someone I know,” his eyebrows wiggled when he brought his elbow up to softly nudge at Renjun’s side.

“Whoever could that be? Must be someone so intimidatingly handsome, no one dares to approach and that is why he is on his lonesome.”

“Oh you’re so full of it.”

“What, charm? I agree.”

Renjun had bathed and his valet had assisted him in making sure he looked appropriate for the gathering that evening. His hair had been styled with mousse, giving it the texture of something akin to curls.

Foregoing his crown, Renjun instead placed two small diamond studs in his ears. It was one of the few things he liked about their lineage traditions, as it was customary for the men and women alike to have pierced ears.

Smoothing out the white turtleneck that Donghyuck had paired with his rose blush suit, he gazed intently at his reflection in the expansive bathroom mirror, tinkering with his appearance until he deemed himself suitable.

A soft knock came from his door right as he had begun to situate his cufflinks. With a bounce in his step as he headed towards the entrance, Renjun wondered if it was Donghyuck having decided he would accompany him after all. Even though he rarely knocked anymore, since he preferred to burst straight through into his chambers unannounced instead.

Pulling on the glossy golden handle to open his door, Renjun started at the sight of Prince Jaemin waiting patiently, rocking back onto the balls of his feet, right outside. He winced even harder when he realized that their outfits were eerily similar, which Jaemin seemed to enjoy if the look on his face meant anything.

Jaemin had turned his head, a billion watt smile in place before raking his eyes over Renjun’s outfit, a singular laugh bursting forth from his lips.

“Oh wow. This is wonderful,” he sang, voice teeming with mirth.

Renjun’s eyebrows pulled down in confusion at both the other’s presence and the bizarre coincidence that they ended up matching so well.

Jaemin’s two piece suit was also a blush color, though he supposed it could be called more of a burnt blush. He also donned a white shirt beneath his suit jacket; however, where Renjun’s was a turtleneck, Jaemin’s was a button down.

Which had more a liberal amount of buttons undone. More than what Renjun personally considered necessary.

“Hello, Prince Jaemin. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Renjun spoke delicately, navigating his way around the words in order to stay polite.

“You said if we were lost, we could come to you. So, here I am.” He smiled, eyes still exploring Renjun.

“Well, yes. But I’m almost 100% positive you had staff on hand to help you prepare for tonight’s soiree, and I also informed you that they could easily point you in any direction you wanted to go.”

“Hm, perhaps. But, they’re not a handsome prince.” He leaned his body against the doorframe, his arm above Renjun’s head as he tilted down.

While his cheeks began to match the color of his suit, Renjun strode forward and out the door before taking a sharp left. So sharp that his shoes let out an obnoxious squeak on the unblemished floors.

“Wait a second!” He heard Jaemin call from behind him, chasing after his brisk stride like a lost puppy.

“I’ll take you to the party, you only have to keep up,” Renjun’s eyes settled forwards, begging his weak heart to stop becoming so unnerved by every flirt Jaemin threw his way.

“For someone so dainty, you do have a mean gait.”

That halted Renjun right on the spot. It was one thing for his brother or Donghyuck to tease at his stature, but a stranger who had fully admitted that he was in the process of trying to charm Renjun into bed?

There was only so much he could take.

“Prince Jaemin.” He flicked his head to lock eyes with the other. “We are not close. We are not friends. You do not have any right to joke with me about my physical appearance. You are a guest in my home, and I would hope that you could treat me with a bit more respect.”

A hush spread between them, and once again Renjun was reminded of just how still it was inside the castle. The suffocating nothingness that lingered in the air came back to drown him as it was no longer disturbed by the other’s playful jabs and laughter.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. My apologies, your highness,” Jaemin spoke lowly, his voice soft as he bent slightly. Renjun’s face quickly changed to a look of surprise, not expecting the brazen prince to back down quite that easily.

“Oh. Well. Thank you.” He cleared his throat, tugging uncomfortably at his sleeves before turning on his heel and continuing to lead them. “It’s not far, and I’ll show you a small secret to help if you get lost. There’s a trick to the tapestries.”

Looking back over his shoulder to the other prince, he spotted a smirk upon the other prince’s face that was quickly becoming what he expected of Jaemin.

Renjun was telling the truth when he said that the parlor wasn’t far. By comparison, the walk from the banquet hall this morning had been three times as long.

Entering into the already bustling room, Renjun and Jaemin split ways after sending a shallow bow to one another in courtesy.

“Ah, Prince Renjun!” He was approached by a large man who seemed to be drinking what could not have possibly been his first glass of champagne so far that night.

“Yes, hello.” Renjun went to incline his head, before the strong hands of the other stopped and righted him once more.

“Oh, please do not bow to me, young one. I should be the one to show you such respect.”

He smiled an uncomfortable and tight-lipped grin, unsure who exactly the man was. Although his face seemed to stir familiarity inside Renjun, he could not for the life of him place a pin on his name.

“Here! Have a drink and let us toast to your future bride!” The man swiped a champagne flute from a passing tray and handed it to Renjun before he seized one for himself and downed the other one in his hand. “To Prince Renjun, his majesty! May he find everlasting love!” He bellowed.

A small stir of commotion began when people heard the toast and saw a raised glass, unsure if this was something official that they were missing. Hurriedly, glasses began to rise while Renjun sheepishly joined and downed the entire glass in one go as everyone took sips, finishing the small salute to him.

“Oh, Renjun,” he heard his mother, and quickly swiveled in his spot to find her. She placed a dainty hand on his shoulder, regarding the flushed man in front of them with a genuine smile. “Sir Park, what an honor it is to see you again. Come, we must chat and catch up.”

The Queen strolled forward to grasp his arm and lead him in the opposite direction, but not before turning back to send Renjun her signature _you owe me_ wink.

What would he do without her?

As he shook his head at the absurdity that was the first few minutes of the night, he crossed the space, while taking another glass of champagne into his hands from a waiter and headed for the buffet in the back.

It was manned by a few waitresses and Renjun recognized the tall, gangling boy who was leant over the bordelaise glazed chicken bites, inhaling them like he would die tomorrow.

“Jisung, it’s nice to see you again. Did you enjoy your time with my brother?” Renjun asked, tone measured and genteel. The other jolted and turned around, cheeks puffed and packed full of the meat he had been snacking on.

“Mohhm! Mprince Remjum,” Jisung bowed in haste, his words coming out muffled from the food he was storing away in his mouth like a cute hamster. He was quite endearing.

Picking up one of the appetizers Jisung had been devouring and popping it into his mouth, Renjun couldn’t help but to smile.

“Wow, these are delicious,” he mumbled approvingly before he took another one. “So, do you and my brother get along well?”

“Yes, sir. He’s really funny,” Jisung beamed, his eyes smiling along with him.

“Ah, don’t let him hear that. His head is already big enough.”

The younger giggled at Renjun’s joke and warmth spread through his chest at the sight. A sudden need to protect him rushed through his body. Reaching up, standing slightly on his toes, he ruffled Jisung’s hair which earned a shocked but pleasantly surprised look from the younger.

“Hey, don’t steal my friend!” Chenle’s loud voice echoed from behind him, which led to Renjun turning and breaking away from the younger.

His brother’s antics caused Renjun to roll his eyes in good humor, simply mussing up Chenle’s hair lovingly the way he had Jisung’s.

“Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Renjun walked away, leaving them be, after sneaking one more chicken bite into his mouth, ignoring whatever his brother called out to him in response.

Making his way through the troves of people, Renjun was coerced into participating in frightfully dull small talk with others infinitely older than him. Graying men speaking praises of their daughters, nieces, and friend’s offspring attempting to charm him.

Everyone’s desperate attempts to stockpile selling points for their personal picks of who he would end up with were quickly growing tiring. In fact, Renjun would much rather just speak to the women himself than entertain this strange dance of ass kissing and surface level conversation.

Only moments after getting lured into another story about how ‘my daughter is an honorable young woman’, a strong hand placed itself on Renjun’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry everyone. May I steal the prince of the hour?” Jaemin’s voice came out, congenial and soft, much unlike what Renjun had experienced thus far.

“Ah, young prince Jaemin! How’s your brother doing?” Up this close, Renjun was able to notice the subtle twitch of Jaemin’s eyebrow, although the rest of his face had been calm with nonchalance.

“He’s doing well. It’s unfortunate he wasn’t able to make it, but, as he’s due for his coronation soon, there were some things he needed to deal with.”

“Such a shame. I’ve always loved that young man,” one of the elders turned to a woman who nodded in agreement, clutching her hand to her heart. “Always such a perfect example in most everything I would say!”

“Yes, he’s quite the idealistic model of how one should live their life in royalty,” Jaemin retorted, the same genuine tone to his voice, but Renjun could see the facetious nature behind his words.

They all extended their farewells before parting in separate directions. Jaemin led him across the room and ascended the stairs to the second floor that overlooked the majority of the parlor.

“You looked like you needed saving,” Jaemin mumbled, following the golden handrail around to the side where large balcony doors were opened, leading to one of the many terraces of the castle. This one actually happened to be one of Renjun’s personal favorites, as the far stone bench was a perfect place to sit and observe the gardens.

“Yes, thank you.”

Jeno and Mark were sipping drinks and chortling at something as they leaned against the balustrade of white granite. Their gazes darted over at Jaemin’s boisterous greeting he called out to them, Jeno’s eyes widening at the sight of Renjun while Mark simply grinned and waved hello.

“Hello, Prince Renjun.”

“Prince Mark. Prince Jeno.” He tipped his head earning an exasperated sigh from Jaemin.

“Yes, we’re all princes. Can we please be on a normal first name basis now? It all just seems so,” he reclined his elbows on the railing, staring out at the evening twilight, “unnecessarily formal.”

“Well, that’s because it is,” Renjun quipped, earning a half hearted smirk from Jaemin. “That’s fine with me. As long as it’s okay with you.”

“Sure,” Mark shrugged while Jeno nodded, his eyes disappearing into smiling crescents.

“So then, _Renjun_ ,” Jaemin teased, his voice lowering as he said his name, “has it been decided who your bride will be, or do you actually get a say in this all?” Humming thoughtfully, Renjun walked the few steps to join the other three, propping his arms up on the balcony rail. 

“I actually do get a choice. My mother is not very picky about who I choose. It’s only due to tradition that I’m getting married this year in particular. It’s what our family and ancestors have always done.”

“Man, I can’t imagine. Jeno and I are lucky, honestly. Our family couldn’t care less about all that stuff, as long as I’m a good leader,” Mark countered and made a sour face, as sympathy rang clear in his words.

“I’ve known it would be this way all my life. I’ve made peace with it,” Renjun replied, hoisting himself up to sit on the edge of the balcony and turn his head to stare at the rose bushes he had cultivated with his own hands.

There was a wind that danced cheerfully around them, soaring its way down to disturb the sleeping flowers. From here the patches of tulips all looked one color when he knew in the daylight it looked like drops of fire were sprouting from the ground instead. Hopefully the others would come out and look at them again as they were truly a sight to behold.

The garden was honestly his most prized possession; the bulk of his cherished memories were created there. Dirt smudged faces, the scent of soil and greenery clinging to every part of him, and the small cuts he would collect from not treating the rose bushes with enough respect.

His father had always said that.

Roses were so popular because they demanded respect and they would harm those who did not treat them correctly. Their stems chasing away the weak of heart that didn’t plan to spend time on them, who only wanted them for their beauty.

“The gardens are beautiful,” Jeno compliments, following Renjun’s gaze.

“Thank you. They’re mine. My father and I developed it from the ground up. I’m grateful that they’ve been able to continue to flourish after the years.”

A soft unsettled silence strung between the boys.

Renjun was used to others growing awkward at the mention of his father; it had become a bit of a strange legend after all. The most loved and cherished king having a heart attack and passing away within little more than ten minutes while mid-speech was nothing short of a tragedy.

At least, that’s what everyone referred to it as.

His father had been as widely loved as his mother, and there was no way he would ever fill his shoes completely.

“You can tell that they were grown with love,” Jaemin responded, eyes not wavering from their forward stare to spare him a look.

“Thank you,” Renjun accepted the compliment, his voice small and cheeks warm from surprise at the genuine tone in the other’s voice. Suddenly, Jeno startled causing everyone to shift their eyes to him.

“Mark, we were supposed to escort mother back. It’s already far past nine. She’s going to be furious!” Jeno began to babble after taking a look at his watch.

“Really? Oh no, we are so in for an earful. It was nice to chat again Renjun. Jaemin, try and catch up with us to let us know if you’re staying here longer or going back to the East Wing.”

Humming out his acknowledgement, the two boys began a rushed, but still princely, journey back inside. The two others left to the silence that was broken by rushing water and rustling leaves; only the balcony doors that allowed the pleasant low hum of chatter to filter outside made this anything different than a normal evening for Renjun.

He was used to these kinds of hushed nights.

“Did you really grow the whole garden?” Jaemin asked after a few moments of calm silence.

“Yes. I always loved to pick flowers in the mountains on the trails through the back property. I would bring them inside and put them in vases for my mother, but when they died a week or two later I always cried.” Renjun smiled tenderly, recalling the memory. “It was my father who brought the idea up first. A whole garden full of flowers that could grow and flourish that I, we, would all be able to enjoy for a long time.”

“Hm. That’s quite lovely. Sounds like something from a fairytale book.”

“I’d dare say that most all the good parts of living a life in royalty sound like something from a fairytale book.” Jaemin chuckled at that, shaking his head.

At first Renjun thought that maybe it had been his sternness in the hallway and the apology from the other that caused Jaemin’s demeanor to shift this way, to a more serious less playful tone. But, the other’s aura seemed to be a melancholy bubble around him.

As silence stretched on between then, Renjun began to feel uncomfortable. He hadn’t known the other for more than a few hours, but seeing him this quiet seemed wrong.

Thinking back to the events of the day, he racked his brain for something that might have happened or he had done to cause the change in Jaemin when it hit him. The way Jaemin’s face had subtly changed in annoyance at the mention of his brother from the people inside.

_Perhaps?_

“Jaemin?”

“Hm?”

“What happened with your brother?” Jaemin simply blinked a few times, before he turned his head to Renjun, standing up straight with a blank face.

“Why do you think something happened? Unless you’re talking, of course, of the impending switch of leadership. His crowning.”

“No, just-,” Renjun tilted his head, getting a sense of whiplash from Jaemin. Not quite sure what exactly to expect from him, now having experienced both extremes of his personality.

“Then what, Renjun?”

“I saw the way you reacted when the other nobles mentioned him. There was a quirk to your lips.” A smug look flashed across Jaemin’s face, although his eyes stayed strangely empty.

“So, you were looking at my lips, were you?” Renjun simply turned his head back out to face the gardens.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. We’ve only just met today and I overstepped my boundaries’.” Sighing, the other ran his hands through his now slightly fallen coiffed hair.

“You didn’t overstep, but I would rather not speak on it.”

Nodding, Renjun spoke nothing more and the two of them sat in the quiet. Only the wind singing softly to them.

Later that evening, Renjun went back to his room unaccompanied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the characters so far? ^^
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tenspetal)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/tenspetal)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a set posting schedule for now, so I'll be updating a bit erratically <3

The next day brought the start of the real fun*.

(*this is sarcasm)

Large meals where mingling was required were Renjun's new standard. He found himself always being pulled one way or another time and time again. It became so bad that he found himself often flinching whenever someone greeted him, unsure if they were friendly or were about to spend the next twenty minutes flattering him with hollow words.

When a lady, whose name Renjun had not even bothered remembering, pulled him down the corridor and cornered him trying to steal a kiss, he knew that he had had enough for the day.

As politely as he could, he denied her before excusing himself and maneuvering his way from her arms, while she stood still pressed against the wall and aghast at the blatant rejection.

Reaching the main section of the hall right outside the ballroom he was supposed to be in, Renjun took a peek inside and immediately spotted Sir Angellet’s daughter scanning the room intently. Knowing that her intense look could only mean one thing, Renjun simply increased his stride and passed by the open doors and ran.

Well, he didn’t literally run, but he sped as quickly as he possibly could while still remaining at least mildly well-mannered, down the hallway. The familiar lone click of his shoes rebounding off the tile came as a relief to him because he knew he hadn’t been followed.

His pace began to slow the farther he got from the chatter and the closer he got to his destination. It would take him several minutes to actually get to where he wanted to be, but just being outside of the suffocating room alone had his mood shifting tremendously.

Renjun’s mother might be slightly disappointed when she realized he had run off, but he knew he would be forgiven. It had only been a few days and he felt himself already on the edge, his balance threatening to teeter off into his own personal chasm of desolation where he would be trapped with Beelzebub for the rest of time.

Skirting the edges of the corridor, he began to slink more carefully as he approached the entrance to his haven. The familiar dusty, abandoned atmosphere washed over him as he turned the final corner to where he could hide away from this world. When a final glance proved the lack of pursuers, Renjun slipped himself past the broken and barred door.

The comforting smell of dust and forgotten furniture was to Renjun like an oasis in the desert was to a dying man.

As he crossed the room and pulled the familiar thick cloth to the side and exposed the small door, he felt a knot in his stomach dissipate. Pushing it open, he began to climb, shuffling carefully as it had rained earlier in the day and the steps were damp and slick with the everpresent moss.

He couldn’t hold back the large smile on his face when he came face to face with his small and sacred hideaway. His materials were exactly where he left them, and as he crossed to the bench, taking his suit jacket off, Renjun picked up one of his largest notebooks and began to flip through the pages.

Since he stormed out on his mother that one morning, Renjun hadn’t found a spare moment to sneak away. In fact, he hadn’t even been able to go to his gardens once even though almost all of his potential brides had asked him to.

Making a mental note to visit his Siberian irises soon, he unbuttoned his cuffs, rolling the white sleeves up past his elbows before grabbing his charcoals. Carefully, as to not to dirty his clothing, Renjun began drawing, deciding he would work a bit more on the last piece he had started.

Right when he had begun to sketch along his outline to darken it, a few soft thuds rang up from the staircase before someone emerged.

Throwing his charcoal at the intruder, Renjun screamed and raised his arms to shield himself from whatever attack was to come. Why did he have to die in his sanctuary of all places? It couldn’t have been in the throne room like one of those badass, albeit unrealistic, movies? But, no, here Renjun was drawing in a tiny alcove, the future king doodling, before he was slain in cold blood.

“Uh, Renjun? Are you alright?”

Carefully lowering his arms, Renjun’s eyes blinked one twice, three times and when the vision of Na Jaemin still hadn’t gone away, his arms fell limp to his sides.

“I’m sorry, but how the hell did you find this place?” He was angry, all manners forgotten due to the other’s trespassing. Jaemin stalked carefully through the small turret, jumping over the shallow puddle from the rainfall this morning below the gap in the ceiling.

“Wow, this is-”

“Watch what you say, this place means a lot to me,” Renjun cut the other off his hackles rising, as he was already trepidatious of his judgemental tone. Jaemin turned looking Renjun’s serious expression over, before his eyes flitted back to the window.

“I was going to say wonderful, but alright.” Eyes squinting in disbelief, Renjun padded to the other side of the space, leaning down to swipe his charcoal from the ground where it had landed after bouncing off Jaemin’s sky blue suit jacket. Which now had a black stain on the arm that Renjun couldn't find in himself to feel truly guilty for.

“I’m sorry about,” Renjun held up the weapon and wiggled it back and forth, attempting an apology as it was the right thing to do. “Hitting you, I mean. I normally don’t have very good aim, but now I’ve ruined your jacket.”

A perplexed expression crossed Jaemin’s face as he craned his neck awkwardly to look down at his sleeve where Renjun had vaguely gestured. When he spotted the smudge he simply shrugged and turned back to look out of the window

“No big deal. I’m not that fond of this one anyways,” Renjun didn’t even get a moment to respond before Jaemin quickly continued talking. “Will you show me around your gardens? We have nothing quite like them back home. Sure, we have vases of flowers, but it’s like you said. They die much too quickly.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Renjun crossed his arms. It was only normal to be skeptical of the other’s intentions considering how emboldened he had been when they first met.

“How do I know you’re not just trying to bed me like Jeno said?” Jaemin turned back, sending a devilish smirk over his shoulder, a wicked glint in his eye.

“I guess you won’t unless you join me. Besides,” he continued as he turned his body around fully and began to approach Renjun, just marginally closer than what would be considered normal, “didn’t you say you couldn’t be seduced? Why are you worried then, little prince?”

Eyes hardening, he stepped forward getting into Jaemin’s space, their chests mere inches from touching.

“Do not call me little, we are not-“

“Ah ah ah, but you said we could speak as friends yesterday, did you not? And what was it you had said?” Jaemin pretended to have trouble recalling before he snapped his fingers and pointed down at the other. “’We are not close. We are not friends.’ Well, I dare say dropping titles makes us quite friendly. Wouldn’t you agree, Prince?”

Whispering the last few words, Jaemin closed the space between them, sending Renjun stumbling backwards, his back slamming into the stone wall because of his rush to get away from the other.

Stalking him like prey, Jaemin crowded Renjun against the wall while the smaller clutched his notepad against him like a shield. When his hand came up and rested next to Renjun’s head on the stone behind him, his apprehension melted into distaste.

“This is not some romantic drama, Na Jaemin. You can’t corner me in some small alcove and think that my knees will tremble and I’ll fall to your every will, letting you take me every which way you so please.”

Face blank, Jaemin removed his arm giving Renjun room to breathe. He tried to hold back a sigh of relief at the distance now between him, but he knew that the other could hear it clearly as he released his breath.

“So, does that mean,” Jaemin stared at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed, before looking at the other from underneath his lashes. “If _I’m_ the one taking _you_ , then in the bedroom, you’re a bo-“

“Don’t say it!” Renjun cut him off, flushed from head to toe in embarrassment. “Just, shut up. I’ll take you to the gardens. Please, just stop talking.”

Smiling triumphantly, Jaemin walked the short distance back over to Renjun, prying the notebook and charcoal from his hands before winking.

“So, where should I put these?”

“Do you always hide in there?” Jaemin asked his tone lighthearted, as he followed Renjun who had led them to the backside of their grounds.

Here one looked so small next to the mountains and trees that encompassed the castle. Inside the turret, the view over the tops of the forest and the cascading waves of rock piled upon one another was easily seen. But, now they were nothing more than a speck next to the picturesque nature that unfolded around them. The trees and the sky were close friends, seeing as they often would stretch to greet one another, meeting somewhere in the middle. Due to the altitude, it always felt like the clouds would cave in on them at any moment. That they were curious about the castle, and so, would always come down to take a peek.

“It’s not hiding,” Renjun grunted, stepping around one of the large fountains near the croquet field.

“Hm, are you sure?”

Sighing, Renjun tilted his head up to stare at the sky, begging it to rain. To force him away from this nosy prince and inside where he could use getting damp as an excuse to stow away in his bed.

There had not been a single day of sunshine since their doors had opened to their guests. And call him odd, but the gloomy weather was the sole thing helping him to get through this mess.

“Alright. Today I was hiding, but that’s not always the case,” he looked back over his shoulder at the other whose eyes were sparkling with interest. “I also go there to draw, as you caught me in the middle of doing. When I’m inspired I take myself there and let the decaying stone speak to me.

“Perhaps it is a bit,” Renjun paused, searching for the word. “A bit… cliché?”

Looking once more at Jaemin, Renjun noticed the subtle changes in his face. This prince was one to wear his heart on his sleeve; it was far too easy to read when something had shifted in his emotions, or maybe Renjun just paid very close attention to him.

“Cliché, huh? I’d say being cliché comes with the job,” Renjun snorted at that, shaking his head as they finally began to round the castle wall that led to the gardens.

“I agree. Like I said before, most parts of our lives sound like they come from fairytale books. The cliché very much so included.”

Large, vibrant green hedges came into view, and Renjun couldn’t hold back a smirk at seeing Jaemin’s jaw drop a bit at the sight. It was one thing to see them from above and in the dark, but up close?

This was where it truly was like a storybook.

“Wow, Renjun…this-“

“Just wait. You can only see the outside hedges and peaks of rose bushes from inside,” grabbing the taller by his elbow; he smiled and tugged him forward. “Let me introduce you to my garden, Jaemin.”

Jaemin turned and caught Renjun’s eye, sending him back an equally excited grin.

The side opening of the hedges was where Renjun led them first before beginning to weave his way through the small maze.

“This part is actually a real maze. So, you better be kind, or else I’ll just take you to the center and leave you here to struggle your way out.” Arching an eyebrow, Jaemin brought his foot out to subtly trip him causing Renjun to let out a flabbergasted noise of rage.

“You deserved that. Also, I would just tear my way through your precious flowers.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Care to find out?” Jaemin had shifted even close to Renjun’s side, linking their arms together before he shook the other off of him, looking taken aback.

“No.”

“I suppose we could always get lost inside together? Sounds rather romantic to me-”

“Up here you can begin to hear one of the smaller fountains. It’s next to my tulips,” Renjun spoke over him, ignoring Jaemin while simultaneously zigzagging them through the puzzle of greenery.

When they broke through the final line of rose bushes, a small area of lush grass followed the walkway to circle the fountain in front of them. The fountain was adorned with a stone mother on one knee presenting a tiny daisy to her child whose petite hands reached out trying to grasp it away. The circular stone bench that surrounded the statues had small floral designs etched into its sides. Underneath, the tall, soft looking grass reached upwards, searching for sunshine that wasn’t there.

But, the true masterpiece was that the squared off section bordered by the hedges, was lined with a plethora of tulips. This was where the biggest concentration of them was, and Renjun couldn’t hold back the toothy smile that sprang from his face at the sight. He had missed them.

Their colors varied in shades of pinks, reds, yellows, and oranges with the majority leaning towards the latter. When it was sunlit during the day, it looked like they were burning their way through the estate.

Moving quickly away from Jaemin, Renjun squatted down, reaching out with his hand to tenderly inspect the petals of the flower nearest him.

They were almost in full bloom, and Renjun knew, come the end of this whole celebration they would be wilted. Tulips were not flowers that lived for an exceptionally long time, and it always hurt his heart to see them go. Naturally, he would simply plant more in their wake once they had passed on.

“Wow, Renjun- I- this…wow,” Jaemin spun slowly, taking in the small closed off space; only the sounds of the fountain and an occasional bird were in the air.

“Lovely, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Jaemin breathed in response, a look of awe on his face. “No wonder you wanted a garden to keep these for forever.” Renjun’s face pulled into a sad smile as he looked back to the tulip he was holding.

“Unfortunately, these tulips will be dead in a couple of weeks. And that’s if we’re lucky, but,” a glint shown in his eye as he stood back up before wiping his hands on his pants, “I usually am when it comes to gardening.”

“Wait, what?” Turning to face the other, Renjun paused, startled by the genuinely devastated look the other had on his face. “I thought you said…” Jaemin’s eyes shined as his lips fell into a natural pout while he looked back around to the flowers dotting the edges.

“Yes, I know. If you’d like, I can take you to some of our perennial flowers instead?”

“Per- what?” Renjun laughed, allowing his head to fall back slightly.

“Perennial. It means that they last year round. Come,” Renjun held out his hand, grabbing at the other’s wrist as he began to lead him forwards through more shrubbery and through the last part of the hedge maze.

The path took them out into the main courtyard of the gardens. Three fountains were situated equidistant from one another while surrounding the large gazebo that sat comfortably in the middle. Patches of lavender sprinkled its way throughout the area complimented by white alstroemerias and carnations. Lastly, purple, orange, and white crocus floated gently across the quiet surface of each of the fountains' water.

He heard Jaemin suck in a deep breath through his teeth before immediately pulling away from Renjun and strolling forward as though in a trance. Watching him mentally wrestle with himself as he tried to figure out what he wanted to see first, Renjun took pity on him.

Going up to his side, shaking his head in humor, Renjun placed a dainty hand on the taller's shoulder before pushing the slightest amount to direct him to the opposite side of which they came through.

“Here, start at the far fountain,” a woman cradling a vase stood frozen in time, her eyes cast downwards to eternally gaze upon the floating petals in her small pond. “Make your way around counter clockwise,” Renjun whispered.

He had gotten closer to Jaemin’s ear in order to tell him, speaking gently as to not break the stupor the other was in. Which failed immensely as he jolted slightly at the barest touches of Renjun’s breath against his nape.

Bringing his hand up to hold the back of his neck, Jaemin cast Renjun a knowing look.

“So now is it your turn to seduce me now?”

“I miss the Jaemin who was speechless, can he come back now?” Chortling, Jaemin stuffed his hands into the pockets of his slacks before treading to the nearest side of the fountain and letting his eyes dart around the surface.

“This is magical, Renjun. Truly,” smiling he looked at the taller whose eyes began to glint. “I’ve been emotionally brought to my knees by the beauty that is this garden. Its atmosphere alone is opalescent. A faithful promise to beauty itself. It sings its praises of the one who cultivated it, who must be a god among men with eternities most blessed green thumb-“

“Alright. I get it,” Renjun cut the other off, rolling his eyes at the dramatics while Jaemin simply barked out a laugh.

“It is gorgeous, though,” Jaemin added as an afterthought, his smile settling down into something much more congenial. “Would you like to sit and chat with me in the gazebo while you hide from the people inside your home?”

Renjun snorted and nodded his head, walking to the center of the garden and taking a seat underneath the white canopy of the pavilion. Jaemin plopped down next to him, leaning backwards and angling his body so that he could see the castle in the near distance.

“Why don’t you come out here to draw instead?” Renjun made a noncommittal humming noise.

“The gardens are a safe haven for me, but everyone knows they exist. I’m the only one- or I suppose only one of two- people who know of my hideaway.”

“Renjun’s hideaway,” Jaemin spoke softly, as if testing how the words sounded on his tongue. “And what else does Renjun have that only he knows?” Scrutinizing Jaemin, Renjun leaned his body away from the other.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yes, I would. That’s why I asked?” Scoffing Renjun pulled his arms up and crossed them over his torso.

“Jaemin, there is nothing here. This castle is a beautiful shell. Even if I were to have other secrets, which I do not, I would rather take a shot of lemon juice and pour it into my eyes than tell you.”

“Wow, harsh,” Jaemin fake winced, acting as if his hand had gotten burned by Renjun’s cold remark.

“You just don’t understand. It doesn’t even matter if I have things to myself, because they feel so empty. My quarters, my belongings, the books? It feels lacking. The garden and the turret are the only places where I feel a bit lighter; where my heart can sing, even if only the tiniest bit.”

Feeling eyes on the side of his face, Renjun turned his head to catch the other’s eyes, a contemplative look in his eyes.

“Na Jaemin, why do I feel like I get whiplash from your reactions when I’m around you? First flirting, then moody, now…”

_What was this look now?_

“Now?” Jaemin asked, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side, his eyes slowly dragging across Renjun’s face as if to take in every detail. Swallowing nervously, Renjun noticed that somehow they were much closer.

“Now- I don’t know. You have this… _look_.”

“Hm. Renjun, if I didn’t know any better, I would say you’re the one trying to charm me and not the other way around.”

“Excuse me?” Renjun implored, his breath rushing out of him at the implication. Jaemin tentatively reached across the insubstantial space between them, raising a hesitant hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Renjun’s ear.

“You’re far too alluring for your own good. I worry for the women here to win your hand.”

“I-“

“Your Highness!” A high, feminine voice rang through the courtyard, causing Renjun to jolt while Jaemin simply leaned back still smiling softly the moment effectively broken. “Prince Renjun, I had wondered where you went. I see why you came to the gardens.”

It was King Angellet’s daughter whose name was slipping Renjun’s mind right now along with most of his other thoughts. Everything was still moving a bit in slow motion due to the moment he and Jaemin had just shared.

“Ah, hello,” Renjun’s greeting trailed off as he wracked his brain for a name.

“Sabine, nice to see you again,” Jaemin interjected, a large and flirty smile on his face as he stood and crossed to her, clasping her hand and raising it to his lips to kiss her knuckles lightly. “I’m sorry to steal the prince from you, I simply wanted to see the gardens and I feared I would get lost if I didn’t have the proper guide.”

“Oh it’s fine, Prince Jaemin,” she giggled at the attention before smiling at Renjun who had stood timidly, nervous as to what she was going to ask of him.

“Since you’re apparently the best guide for the gardens, Renjun, would you accompany me?” She held her hand out which Renjun reluctantly took once he had stood and met her halfway.

“Renjun, I will speak to you later?” Jaemin asked, calling over his shoulder as Sabine’s brow furrowed at the lack of title.

“Ah, sure, Jaemin.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Jaemin hollered playfully, sending the couple a wink which caused both of them to blush.

“His reputation precedes him, I see,” she murmured, cheeks still pink once he was out of earshot. Renjun turned away from Jaemin’s shrinking form to her, his eyebrow arched in confusion.

“Reputation?” She smiled sweetly and looked around as if worried for anyone to overhear before leaning close.

“That he’s a complete Casanova. He has no shame and is nothing even close to like what his brother is. His brother is practically perfect and has always taken care of their kingdom, so Price Jaemin just sleeps around, not caring for his duties or the one's whose hearts he breaks,” her eyebrows rose while she shot him a coy look.

Renjun’s features pulled down in confusion as a knot tightened in his stomach. He realized he really didn’t know this other prince at all. And, he was letting him almost sneak his way past Renjun’s guard. However, at the same time, he felt extreme discomfort at the words Sabine had said. As if he needed to speak up and defend him rightfully.

What she had said held a similar feeling to baseless rumors, but Renjun couldn't know for sure. Not yet at least.

He was determined to find out which was the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∑(゜Д゜;) what do you believe about Jaemin??
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tenspetal)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/tenspetal)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Things began to pick their speed up and Renjun was left entertaining woman after woman day in and day out. He had met so many ladies by this point, he wouldn’t be able to discern between them even if his life counted on it.

It was supposed to make the whole process easier, bringing groups of noblewomen into the castle so he didn’t have to leave its confines to search for a bride, but it was feeling like the exact opposite.

Renjun was unable to make any kind of true connection at all thus far, and it was beginning to worry him to no end. Naturally, he knew this would be the way his bride would be decided, but he had always hoped the journey to find someone he actually felt compatible with wouldn’t be this difficult.

When he spent time with them, their words would drift through one of his ears and pass through to the other, not sticking whatsoever. The saddest part is that Renjun was actively trying, as well. He tried so hard to find these women interesting, but none of them could captivate him even the smallest amount.

He was beginning to think that the women found him to simply be a horrible person who had no respect for other people’s words and did not listen.

Renjun did respect other people’s vernacular, though.

It wasn’t his fault that the first night he had been spoilt by the amusing company of Jaemin. Everyone else simply put their fakest front on and paraded around him. With the way he was spoken to, Renjun could practically taste the insincerity.

Why did they care so much, anyways? What was the draw, the want, to live here and be this land’s queen so badly?

Shaking his head deeply, Renjun walked down the corridors as he intended to go speak to his mother about this all. To voice his concerns and hope she could provide some sound advice. After all, she was the smartest person Renjun knew.

Faint taps of shoes cascaded down the hallway to Renjun’s ears. Quickly darting his eyes down the way he had just passed, he made sure to hide around the corner just before the other person crested the opposite side of the corridor. He simply could not handle another suitress today.

But, it was no lady.

The tall, sturdy form of Jaemin appeared far down the adjacent hallway. He had begun to turn his head around and around, looking for something until he paused in front of the double wooden doors to the library. Renjun heard a soft ‘aha’ and could see his beaming smile all the way from where he was as the prince marched his way through the entrance.

Renjun really needed to speak to his mother, but he couldn’t stop his feet from walking down towards the library instead. Curious to see just what exactly the other was doing.

His brain told him that _obviously, he was going to read you idiot_ , but Renjun needed to check for himself.

Rationalizing it, he figured that as a host, it was his job to escort the prince around and make sure he found everything alright.

So, he didn’t hesitate to walk through the ajar door and peek his head into the library.

It was one of the more beautiful parts of the castle, and Renjun would sometimes hole up in here if he felt like a change of scenery.

There were three stories to the library; each floor was open as they were simply large balconies instead of a whole separate room. You could see straight up to the enormously tall ceiling from the bottom, where intricate murals were painted. On each mezzanine, the walls were lined with bookcases and sitting areas, as well as the impressive stained glass windows that the castle was very fond of.

Stretching in front of him, Renjun eyed the maze of deep mahogany bookshelves. It was easy to get lost in the library’s confines, so he needed to move quickly if he wished to spot where Jaemin had gone.

Looking to either side, noting that the large sitting spaces next to the lit fireplaces were empty, Renjun decided to plow forward and hope that he would catch the sight of the other. He spun in place each time he came to an intersection of the shelves, trying to take in his surroundings and spot the missing prince.

It would be far easier if Jaemin were to traverse up to one of the other two floors, seeing as the open space would allow him to be easily spotted, but that didn’t seem the case. Sighing out as Renjun turned yet another corner, he came upon the most well hidden sitting space. It had a large window overlooking the upholstery, and he drug his feet forward to sit on the closest chair facing said window.

Although the glass was tinted with an array of colors, it only served to make the outside even more beautiful. Every living thing was now clothed in rainbow lighting, and Renjun couldn’t help but to be reminded of the amalgamation of his flowers.

Bringing his hand up to prop underneath his chin Renjun allowed himself to slouch and relax for a bit. He hadn’t been able to sneak away to his secret tower since he had been there last with Jaemin, and it was beginning to affect him.

“Well, I never thought I would see the day, but our Renjun is actually slouching? What happened to your princely posture?” Jaemin teased from behind the chair, walking around to look at the other’s shocked and astonished face.

Renjun had practically jumped out of his skin at the voice of the other, his hand coming up to clutch at his heart as he sunk further into the chaise.

“Y-you! What the hell was that!” Jaemin laughed brightly at Renjun’s language before closing their gap and placing his hands on either of the armrests, caging the smaller in.

“You make this far too easy, Renjun. Well, easy but also difficult since you’ve been so elusive. How am I to win you if I can’t even see you to lure you in with my charms?” The smug look on the other’s striking face was quite the sight to see, but at Jaemin’s words, Renjun found himself grimacing and sitting back up into a proper position.

“I apologize for being absent. I was too busy trying to find _my wife,_ ” he grunted out harshly, but Jaemin only seemed to find his words full of humor.

“Oh, Renjun,” he sighed and shook his head.

“What? Don’t patronize me.”

“I’m not. I just simply don’t know why after how obviously uninterested you are, I still can’t seem to stop myself from wanting to absolutely wreck you,” Jaemin let go of his grip on the chair, his elbows now falling to take their place on the armrests, effectively lowering him closer to Renjun. “Why not give in? Let yourself have one more night of fun before you’re trapped down for the rest of your life.”

He punctuated his phrase with a wink, making Renjun scowl. Even though the come-on had begun to affect him, as soon as Jaemin mentioned him being trapped down for life, all possibility of being charmed vanished.

“I’m already trapped for life, Na. Don’t speak so ridiculously when you obviously don’t know anything,” he spit out, voice harsh.

There was a look of genuine surprise on Jaemin’s face as Renjun used his shocked moment to push past him, straightening his suit before he began to navigate his way back through the winding maze of literature.

“Renjun!” The prince simply scoffed at the other’s attempt to garner his attention. How this boy seemed to find his way into Renjun’s locked up thoughts he didn’t know, but he was tired of it.

Why had he even wanted to see the other prince? Because he was bored? What a pathetic excuse. He should have just gone to his mother to get the issues of his future addressed instead of wasting his time on chasing down the shameless Na Jaemin.

Rounding another corner, his hands tucked politely behind his back and his posture perfect, Renjun startled when a terse hold on his wrist stopped him forcefully. Being thrown off his balance, Renjun reached out to his side with his free hand, bracing himself on the closest bookshelf, before Jaemin let go and cornered him. The other’s face was worried, eyes imploring but he refused to back down and give the smaller any space whatsoever.

“Move, Jaemin.” The no nonsense tone Renjun used was enough to have most people afraid, but Jaemin didn’t even so much as blink.

“No, I want to apologize. I obviously struck a chord, and that wasn’t my intention.” Unable to hold back a scoff, Renjun rolled his eyes before crossing his arms.

“And yet you speak to me as if we are close. As if you know anything about me at all. Just because you somehow were able to see a couple of places that are important to me, that doesn’t make you an expert on my life. Because when it comes down to it, Na,” Renjun took a step forward, getting into the prince’s face, “you don’t know even the smallest of things about me.”

“Then tell me.” Renjun’s demeanor deflated, seeing the far too serious look on Jaemin’s face for it to seem like his normal teasing.

“Excuse me?”

“Then tell me. I’d love to learn all of the smallest things about you,” he whispered, his words delicate like the first snow of winter. Renjun’s eyes blinked wildly, trying to get his brain to process what the other was trying to accomplish here.

“I suppose you’ve realized you have to change tactics to get into my bed, but for the love of god, just give it up. Don’t act like you’re genuinely interested in me.”

“But I am,” Jaemin leaned down into Renjun’s space who took the step he had taken forwards back again, bumping into the bookcase. Bringing his face so close that he could taste the other’s breath, Jaemin wrapped an arm around Renjun’s waist. “I’m very interested in you.”

“I won’t be just another one of your conquests, Na,” Renjun breathed out, not daring to move an inch.

“No. You won’t,” Jaemin confirmed.

There was a beat of silence until Jaemin leaned his head to the side and caressed Renjun’s nose with his own before he connected their lips. It had been so long since Renjun had kissed another that his brain simply fizzled out when Jaemin began to move his mouth against his own.

Jaemin’s other hand came up to the back of Renjun’s head, weaving its way through the strands of his hair and holding him with a strong grip, keeping him in place. Ravaging him, Jaemin pulled the smaller’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting it before letting it pop back out making the smaller gasp. Not stopping there, he then dipped his tongue inside to meet Renjun’s own, sliding them against one another languidly.

Renjun stood, pliant in the other’s arms. Allowing the prince to move him whichever way he intended to; his head changed position each time Jaemin wished to deepen the kiss further.

The kiss couldn’t even be called just a kiss anymore, as Jaemin’s grasp on his hip turned bruising while he dominated the smaller, going so far as to stick his leg between Renjun’s thighs. A noise somewhere between a gasp and a whine broke out from his mouth at the sudden pressure, making Jaemin lean back down to claim him once more.

Licking across his teeth, Jaemin began to use his grasp on the smaller to make him grind down onto his thigh. Unable to focus on kissing anymore, Renjun simply stood with his mouth open, panting and taking whatever Jaemin gave him.

When he noticed Renjun’s state, Jaemin decided to move the kisses down to the prince’s neck, dragging the edges of his teeth across his skin.

“Fuck, Jaemin,” Renjun gasped at a particularly hard grind of Jaemin’s thigh against his achingly hard and confined length.

Renjun was startled slightly at just how stiff he had become, and just how incredibly nice it felt to have someone handle him this way. There was no falsehood, no flattery in the way Jaemin handled him. It was raw and pure in its intent, and anyone could see that.

“Feel good?” Jaemin breathed lowly into the crook of the other’s neck as he began to trace his tongue lightly across the juncture of where his crisp white shirt had shifted to expose Renjun’s collarbones.

Running his hands up the expanse of Renjun’s sides, his hold still unyielding in its wake, Jaemin stopped just under his ribcage. Flattening his tongue, Jaemin licked up the expanse of Renjun’s neck, making the prince throw his head back in order to expose himself, begging Jaemin to explore as much of his neck as possible

“God, you’re just so-“ Jaemin grunted out as he bounced his leg up against Renjun’s straining pressed pants, wrinkling them in his wake. “Can I make you feel even better?”

The taller man had stopped just shy of Renjun’s ear, whispering the question before taking the tip of his earlobe into his mouth, nibbling on the soft and delicate skin before kissing just underneath it, across his jaw.

“Yes,” Renjun breathed. His voice sounded just as desperate as he felt; the haze of lust had fully consumed him, his mind on a one track path to Na Jaemin.

Lowering his thigh from between Renjun’s legs, Jaemin straightened himself up and leaned down to connect their mouths once more. Lips met lips in a rush as the pressure disappeared from Renjun’s length, allowing him to focus on kissing the prince in front of him more readily.

However, that didn’t last long as deft fingers began to work their way into Renjun’s belt, sneaking just past the clasps on his slacks to work them open. It was obvious that Jaemin was quite competent when it came to these things. With his tongue working its way over Renjun’s, the smaller felt his bottoms become looser as they were yanked open.

Smooth skin stretched across burgeoning veins in Jaemin’s hands which captivated Renjun’s complete attention as one slipped inside his trousers. When large and sturdy fingers quickly pressed against Renjun’s aching erection, his breath stuttered on an inhale. Jaemin and he both had separated to focus on the sight below them. 

Teasing along the edge of the elastic underwear band around Renjun’s waist, Jaemin watched with a happily smug expression at the other’s rapidly rising and falling chest, the smaller’s eyes completely locked onto the sight below him.

Leaning his face into Renjun’s bubble, forcing the prince to look up at him, he pressed against the flat planes of Renjun’s stomach and eased his hand inside his briefs to make contact with the prince’s weeping arousal.

Their noses were almost brushing while Renjun gulped both air and exhilaration down, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Jaemin refused to break eye contact with him as he used his thumb to rub slow, tantalizing circles across the top of his cock, spreading the slick precum down the underside of the head.

Breathless, Renjun closed the gap between him and the other prince, allowing their mouths to conjoin in a ruthless and messy dance. Skilled fingers began to tighten and hold themselves around Renjun’s length as Jaemin leisurely stroked him from base to tip. The pace was slow and maddening, and Renjun was rotating between huffing in pleasure into Jaemin’s mouth and groaning whilst clinging to the taller.

Wrapping his hand around Jaemin’s thin wrist, Renjun held on for dear life as the other began to pick up his speed while he made his hand a tight circle for him to fuck into. Wet, open mouthed kisses were placed all across Renjun’s face; Jaemin’s tongue traced over the other’s parted and quivering lips before he pulled the bottom one into his mouth and began to suck upon it.

Taking his other hand, Jaemin dug his way into the side of Renjun’s open slacks, shoving them halfway down the prince’s thighs, leaving his reddened cock exposed to the air.

“J-Jaemin!” Renjun reprimanded, trying to hide himself away as he grappled with his own pants.

“We’re in the middle of a maze of books. Relax and let me take care of you,” he ended the sentence with a kiss on the smaller’s lips before leaning back and gathering a large amount of saliva into his mouth. The sounds were vile and lewd, and yet, Renjun found himself only spurred on more. The sounds sinking into every part of his body and lighting him aflame.

Jaemin let the spit fall from his open lips down onto where his hand engulfed Renjun. Maneuvering it around his length, Jaemin began to fuck his fist onto Renjun with a renewed sense of urgency. It was as if his life goal was to get the prince off, or at least that’s what it felt like to Renjun, seeing as Jaemin’s enthusiasm was palpable.

“Jaemin…” Renjun breathed out when Jaemin’s thumb and pointer finger squeezed together, making the pressure tight right on the sensitive head of his cock.

“Yes? What is it? What do you need, love?” Jaemin peppered Renjun’s unresponsive lips with kisses between his words as the smaller’s hands began to shake where he had moved to grasp the other’s sleeves.

He felt like a young, pubescent teenager. Getting off from a measly handjob by a person who he had only met a few weeks prior in the middle of the library. It was so absurd that normally Renjun wouldn’t even entertain the thought of it. But, something about Jaemin was far too alluring for the prince to resist.

The echo of Jaemin spitting again caused Renjun to clamp his eyes shut tightly together, unable to look at the obscene sight of his own arousal dripping in Jaemin’s spit and his own precum. His hips began to move on their own accord as they shallowly bucked into the prince’s hand.

A gentle touch, so out of place for the moment, cradled the side of Renjun’s face, tilting his head and allowing him to relax into Jaemin’s touch further.

“That’s it, love. Make yourself come,” Jaemin purred, sensuality with a tinge of something deeper coating every syllable he spoke.

“Jaemin-“ Renjun’s eyes fluttered open as he began to dig his fingertips into the terse muscles of the other’s arms for leverage to fuck up into the grip of the other even more rapidly as a sense of need, of absolute _want,_ curled dangerously throughout his abdomen.

He could feel the clamping of his lower muscles begin to tease its way to the forefront of his mind. Renjun’s abdomen was clenching and unclenching at a rapid rate as he grew closer and closer.

Leaning an elbow against the bookshelf and slanting his face towards Renjun’s, Jaemin spit once more downwards onto his drooling cock and began fisting him with renewed vigor. As Renjun groaned something low and fierce, Jaemin brought him so close with his free hand that they were simply breathing in one another’s exhales. Lips were mere centimeters from meeting as they exchanged puffs of air between them, both gasping slowly into one another.

“Close,” Renjun grated out, swallowing down the small whimpers that threatened to escape him.

“Okay,” Jaemin answered in kind.

Renjun’s head whipped downwards when he felt Jaemin retract himself in order to press his knees against the floor while his hands spread over the expanse of Renjun’s ass and gripped tightly on for dear life. With one shallow jolt forward, Jaemin buried the prince’s arousal deep into his throat, the softest and most pornographic choking noise emitting from him.

“Oh fuck-“ Renjun whimpered, his bottom lip shaking as he tried to ground it between his teeth. Fucking his throat down onto Renjun, Jaemin’s throat gently fluttered around his cock, and then the prince was a goner.

No matter how hard he had tried, Renjun was unable to fully stifle the breathless moans that raced past his lips and his face flushed the darkest pink at the sight of Jaemin swallowing around him. His bangs dangled into his eyes as he made intense eye contact with the man who had been teasing him since the very beginning looked completely enraptured by Renjun and his arousal.

The bobbing of Jaemin’s Adam’s apple as he consumed every last bit of come that was spilling from Renjun, made his muscles jostle even farther inside of him. Jaemin took it like a master, barely flinching at the deep thrust of the prince’s cock down his throat.

When his arousal finally began to settle, Jaemin slowly inched off of him, suckling and licking briefly over the smarting, red tip of his now waning erection purposefully.

“J-J-J-aemin, stop, oh my god,” Renjun’s hand latched into the other’s hair at the overstimulation while his eyelids shook with pleasure and incredulousness.

Utter disbelief began to drown Renjun when his consciousness slowly seeped back into him, the lustful and hungry part of his brain finally turning off so that he could face reality once again. The chuckle from Jaemin as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while he stood, was what set Renjun’s ears ablaze.

“Do not utter a word of this to anyone,” Renjun panted as he ungracefully tucked himself back inside of his pants, avoiding the self-satisfied look Jaemin was casting his way.

“Of course, your majesty.”

A tight grip on his chin halted Renjun as he was forced to angle his head back upwards. He was barely able to realize what was happening before Jaemin had brought their mouths together once again, a gentle sealing kiss to cap off the intense lust filled moment they had just shared.

“Please know that there is much more where that came from. Okay?” Jaemin muttered against Renjun’s closed lips, both of their pupils dilated widely.

Renjun tried to scoff and brush the other off, but they could both tell just how much their encounter had affected him. Prying himself away from Jaemin, Renjun cleared his throat and began to smooth his shirt and pants out before finishing buckling himself back to perfection.

“I mean it. Do not utter a word of this to anyone,” he muttered, gaze latched onto the ground, far too afraid of what he might see if he dared to look up at Jaemin.

“Of course, your highness. You have my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, uh, that happened (☉‿☉✿)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are more than welcome! 
> 
> Here are links to my  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tenspetal)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/tenspetal)
> 
> please say hello!


End file.
